What Happens When A Zutarian Suffers AWS
by AnimeAngel90
Summary: Yes, thats right, a series of Zutara one-shots is what happens. Will contain AU, IC, OOC, and possibly even OCs throughout the one-shots. One-shots based on either one word or a short phrase. May contain other couples as well. Please read and review!
1. Rose

Angel: Ok, here is what happens when a Zutarian like myself starts suffering from AWS - Avatar Withdrawal Syndrome. Zutarain drabbles/one-shots are born! Based on a word or short phrase, prepare for AU, IC, and OOC Zutara:D

Enjoy, and please review! (Especially if you have any ideas/words/phrases you want used for future stories)

**1. Rose**

Zuko restlessly paced beside the small pond in the palace gardens, pausing every few moments to turn to the garden entrance. _"She's late...again," _he thought to himself as he looked over yet again.

He became aware of her presence a few seconds later when the water in the pond decided to attack him. Dripping wet, he whirled around to face his guest, Katara. She was smirking at him, her arms stretched out as though to attack him again.

Zuko frowned. "So I see you finally decided to show up," he said dryly, raising a hand to wipe his face.

Katara shrugged. "Since when do I do what you tell me to anyway?" she said with a smirk, folding her arms.

Zuko sighed, using his firebending to dry himself off. Katara then spoke again. "So, why did you ask me to come here anyway?"

Zuko raised his left hand, revealing the rose he held within it. "To give you this," he said, extending his hand toward her.

She didn't take it. "A rose? Why?" she asked.

Zuko sighed, a small smile forming on his face. "It reminds me of you," he said softly, causing Katara to step forward and take the flower.

"How so?" she asked as she raised it to her nose to smell.

"Because it is beautiful like you. Aren't you supposed to like things like this?" he asked, his brow furrowing in thought.

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Supposed to? ...What are you apologising for?"

Zuko threw his hands in the air. "Nothing! Why are you always so suspicious of me when I try to be nice to you?"

Katara stepped forward, cupping his chin in her hand. "Because, you must admit, it is hard for you to do sometimes," she said softly.

Zuko sighed, lowering his eyes. "Was there another reason?" she asked.

Zuko raised his head again, a sudden gleam of mischief in his eyes. "Well, it does remind me of you in other ways. You are, after all, a thorn in my side," he said with a sly grin.

Katara gasped, eyes widening. "Beast!" she cried out, calling the water to her. Chuckling, Zuko ducked away from her, trying to avoid the small water whips she threw at him. When he was a decent distance away, he took a fighting stance. "Admit it, you prefer it when we fight anyway," he said with a smirk.

For her answer, she whipped him again. "I'll show you a thorn in your side!" she said furiously.

He just continued smirking. "Well, as long as I see the delicate rose part later, I'm fine with that."

Shrieking, she splashed him again. This continued until, once again, the Fire Lord lay pinned under the waterbender, accepting defeat. The only difference this time compared to all the other times they fought was the rose, now tucked into Katara's hair as she leaned forward to kiss Zuko.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel: And there is one-shot 1: Rose. Please let me know what you think!


	2. Something There

Angel: Ok, here is one-shot 2, also set in the Avatar universe. This one was inspired by the song in Beauty and the Beast - Something There. I, however, took a different approach to the words than in the song :P

**2. Something there**

"ZUKO!!!"

Zuko came tearing into the room, eyes wide with fright. "Katara, what's wrong?" he yelled as he entered the room, instantly moving into a fighting stance.

He then blinked rapidly as he took in the scene before him. Katara stood perched on a chair, looking around the room in confusion, looking perfectly unharmed. "Katara, don't frighten me like that!" he said, calmer now that he knew she was fine.

"Zuko... THERE IT IS AGAIN!" she shrieked, causing him to jump a mile and fall over in the process.

Rubbing his head from where it hit the small table to his right, Zuko stood up again, cursing under his breath. "What's wrong Katara?" he asked again, gritting his teeth as he rubbed his head.

"I...AND AGAIN!" she shrieked, jumping again. This time Zuko saw it. A tiny white mouse was scurrying across the floor.

Zuko then had to try very hard not to laugh as Katara whimpered and tried to move further away from it. "Katara, are you scared of the mouse?" he asked, barely keeping his smile in check.

Katara's eyes were fixated on the creature, and so didn't see Zuko's smile. "Yes," she whimpered. Zuko then chuckled quietly, but Katara heard him.

Looking murderous, she gathered up the water in the nearby jug. "Don't laugh!" she snapped, before shrieking again as the mouse moved across the room again.

This of course only made Zuko laugh harder, and Katara's eyes narrowed dangerously before she threw the water at him. Laughing harder, he ducked away from the annoyed waterbender before the mouse was spotted again and she lost her concentration.

Sighing, Zuko stepped forward into the room again and eventually captured the mouse. Muttering under his breath, he then turned and made his way outside before releasing his prisoner. Heading back to Katara, he was nearly knocked flat when she hugged him. "Thank you Zuko!" she said, beaming now that the threat was gone. Extremely amused, Zuko said nothing as she kissed him.

A few seconds later however, his state of happiness was ruined when she hurled water at him, knocking him flat on his back. "Next time you laugh at me, it will be an ice dagger," she snapped menacingly before turning on her heel and stalking away.

Zuko sat up slightly, shaking his head in amusement. His Katara was a walking contradiction – but he wouldn't have her any other way. Now, to think of a way to return the mouse to her room...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel: Once again, let me know what you think! Please review, and please give ideas for future one-shots as well if you have some!


	3. Dancing

**Angel**: Here is installment 3 in my ZK one-shot series - Dancing (theme inspired by my dear Zutarian friend Katie :D). Sorry if its not written that well - I wrote this while watching CSI: Miami, and yet finished it in only a few hours, lol. So I think its alright, but it could probably be better. But I decided to post it anyway, simply to celebrate the joy of Zutara (zutara fluff forever:D)

Disclaimer: Clearly, I don't own Avatar. I however, do reserve the right to scream and cry hysterically if Zutara does not happen in Avatar. Which I will likely do (at least the screaming in outrage part) if Kataang does end up the final couple. Either way, I don't own Avatar. Mike and Bryan (those who shall be hunted down by some form of fanbase :P) do. Lucky them.

**3. Dancing**

"Zuko, come on!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Do not try the puppy-dog eyes Katara!"

"So is that a yes?"

"No."

"Oh, please Zuko?"

"For the last time, no!"

"Please?"

"...fine."

Cheering in triumph, Katara pulled her rather reluctant boyfriend out of his chair. Despite his feeble protests, she pulled him into the middle of the dance floor, and the two started dancing together.

Even though she herself was having a great time, Katara could tell that Zuko was not. He either kept his head down, or his eyes darted around them as they danced together. Sighing, she yelled in his ear that she was going to get them some drinks, and she'd meet him back outside. Maybe if Zuko was away from the dance floor he'd cheer up. He had always hated crowds.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime later, using some rather masterful reflexes, Katara ended up outside in Toph's gardens with two full drinks (if you used the term 'full' loosely). Fortunately, there were very few people out here, so she was able to locate Zuko easily.

"Here, I bought a drink for you," she said cheerfully, handing him the tall glass.

Frowning lightly, Zuko took it, saying nothing as he started to drink. Katara placed her drink down on the small table beside him. "Zuko, are you ok?" she asked worryingly.

Zuko looked up at her, but even though he said nothing she knew what was bothering him. "It's your scar, isn't it?" she said softly, placing her hand over it. Years ago, Zuko had been caught in a house fire. As consequence, the left side of his face was badly burned, and the scar still showed. Zuko was rather self-conscious about it – it was the reason he hated crowds. He always felt people were staring at him.

Zuko smiled slightly. "It's not just that Katara," he murmured softly.

She looked alarmed now. "What is it then, Zuko? Are you ok? Did something happen? What's wrong?" she asked, placing her other hand on the other side of his face.

He smiled slightly again, taking her hands in his own. "Katara, calm down. It's nothing, really. I'm fine."

"Well, what is it then?" she persisted.

He flushed slightly. "I hate dancing," he mumbled, lowering his gaze.

Katara chuckled, relaxing. "I know that Zuko. I don't get why though – I know your mum paid for dancing lessons for you when you were little."

He flushed deeper. "Mum told you that?"

She laughed again. "Yeah, she told me this morning when I was telling her how much you were complaining about coming tonight. So why do you hate dancing so much?"

He frowned. "Dancing at parties is way different than the dancing lessons I took Katara. You don't break out into a waltz in the middle of a disco."

"Plus, you've always been kinda clumsy. That would make it even more unusual and noticeable."

"I wish you and Mum would stop exchanging embarrassing stories about me," Zuko said crossly, flushing again.

"Sorry Zuko, but you have to admit that most of them are cute," Katara said with a bright smile

"Hrmph," was his only response to that.

She laughed again as he released her hands and took a long swallow from his drink. "So what type of dancing do you know then?" she asked, sounding interested. "Ursa didn't get a chance to tell me before you stormed in demanding that we cease talking about you at once," she continued with a grin.

Zuko briefly glared at her. "Hmph. I can do a few different types of ballroom dancing – which I prefer to dances at parties. Far less people around when ballroom dancing."

"Come on Zuko, don't dodge the question. What type of ballroom dances do you do?" she asked as he put the glass on the table, his eyes darting around.

Satisfied that no-one was watching Zuko then stepped forward, spontaneously pulling Katara into his arms. "Well, I can't really tell you, because I mostly do general ballroom dancing. But I can show you," he said with a smile as he led her around in a few circles.

"I can do some waltzing, and I can also cha-cha a little," he continued, using his hands on her hand and back to tell her where to step and what to do next. She laughed at his unusual care-free manner, falling easily into the steps.

"I can also do a little tango, but I definitely prefer general steps," he murmured in her ear, before spinning her out and pulling her back again.

Katara laughed, feeling breathless. "Well, isn't that nice?" she said softly, lowering her eyelashes as Zuko pulled her closer.

He smiled slightly. "Yes it is. Mum insisted I learn dancing because it apparently attracted the ladies," he said, his smile widening as he tipped Katara back into a lunge.

"Well, dancing is a way to a girl's heart," she said with a soft smile, and Zuko leaned in to kiss her.

"Well, I'm glad I listened to my mother then. Because even though my dancing's horrible, I still got the most beautiful girl," he said with a lazy smile.

"Oh, your dancing isn't that horrible, Zuko," Katara said as he pulled her up and started to waltz again.

As if her words were a cue, Zuko suddenly tripped, causing them both to fall to the ground. Katara landed on top of him, laughing at his scowl. "Well, it _wasn't_ that horrible," she said, her eyes twinkling.

As he scowled again, she tilted her head up and kissed him. "Well, regardless of your personal dancing skills, you've definitely made my heart dance," she said, her eyes shining mischievously. Zuko simply rolled his eyes before kissing her back.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Angel**: And there's one-shot 3: Dancing. Inspiration for this one was basically that I would personally love to go dancing with Zuko, slightly clumsy or not :D. Also, it just seemed a cute idea - Katara and Zuko dancing (and kissing after dancing, unlike another certain couple coughs Sorry kataangers)

Please review and offer ideas for future chapters too if you want to!

cya, Angel


	4. Snow

**Angel:** Here's the next zutara one-shot. This piece was inspired by my friend AvidZktjo (aka Katie), an awesome Zutara fan, and also by a zutara fanart on deviantart. Unfortunately, I don't remember who its by or what its called, but if you've seen it you'll know what I mean :D

This story is dedicated to Kat, who is one of the most dedicated zutarians I know, and is clearly one of the more awesome. Hope the fluff cheers you up Kat! Don't let the kataangers get you down! (hugs)

Disclaimer: Clearly, I don't own Avatar. Else, Zutara wouldn't just have a good chance of happening - it would be a sure thing :D

**4. Snow**

Zuko's teeth chattered as he sat with his arms wrapped around himself. He despised the cold – especially when he couldn't heat himself up for fear of melting the snow igloo around him. Not that he was afraid of ruining some little peasant house or anything – no, he was more afraid of what Katara would do to him if he melted part of the house she had helped build for him as a shield from the falling snow..

Sighing, he exhaled a small bit of fire to attempt to warm himself up. Although it worked, he noticed with alarm that a part of the igloo was dripping that hadn't been dripping before. Scowling, he stopped firebending again.

Katara then entered the small snow house, beaming, cheeks tinged pink from the cold. "Hey Zuko!" she said brightly, shaking snow out of her hair. "You have to come outside, it's snowing!" she said, sounding truly delighted.

Zuko merely scowled, wrapping his coat more tightly around him. "I hate snow," he muttered, burying the lower half of his face in the neck of the blue fur coat he'd received earlier that day. It had looked quite odd with his Fire Nation clothes, so he was now dressed in Water Tribe clothing, despite the fact that the blue looked really strange on him. He felt uncomfortable being here – both in the odd clothes, and in the cold.

But Katara didn't seem to care. "Oh, but Zuko, it's so pretty!" she breathed, turning around eagerly as though she couldn't bear to take her eyes off the sight for too long. With her attention diverted, Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Snow is not pretty. Snow is evil," he sulked, breathing out steam this time.

Now Katara rolled her eyes, turning back to face him. "Oh Zuko, stop being so childish. Just come outside, please?"

"No."

Katara paused, then smiled. "If you come outside, you can firebend without destroying our homes. Then you could be warm again," she coaxed.

Zuko frowned, though she could tell the idea appealed to him. "But I'd still end up covered in snow. No thank you."

She pouted, then considered a different tactic. "I'll give you a bending battle if you come outside."

His response was another scowl. "No."

She smirked, knowing she'd caught him. "What, are you scared you're going to lose?"

Zuko leapt to his feet with astonishing speed at that, looking furious. "Me? Scared of you? Are you joking?"

Grinning, knowing that he'd follow her now, she turned and ran out into the lightly falling snow, Zuko hot on her heels.

Unfortunately, Zuko's rage did not account for the fact that he'd just willingly agreed to a battle with a waterbending master while she was surrounded by her element. He realised this fact shortly after he nearly caught up to her, as his feet were frozen to the ground, causing him to fall flat on his face as his momentum carried him forward.

Zuko then lifted his head, spitting out the horrible mean and cold substance known as snow, and gave the approaching Katara a deadly glare. "That was just cruel," he said, shaking his head to try and remove some of the snow from it. This failed miserably as his neck protested to the movement, cramped, and thus he ended up with his face in the snow again.

Katara just laughed, rolling him over. "It was either this or crushing you in the igloo. At least this way you can still see the sky," she said with a grin, looking upwards. "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked, gesturing at the lightly falling snow again, her face showing almost childish delight at the view.

Zuko's attention however was fixed on her. Her hood had fallen off in the chase, and her loose hair was blowing wildly in the wind. Combined with her flushed cheeks and the look of delight on her face, he thought he had never seen her look so beautiful. "Yes, it is," he breathed.

Katara turned to look back at him at the odd tone of his voice, and flushed as she noticed his rather intense gaze was directed at her. Seeing as how she wasn't going to do anything but stare back at him, Zuko reached up and pulled her down towards him, kissing her fiercely. He then rolled her over so that he was lying on top of her, still kissing her.

Several moments later, their little moment was interrupted when Katara ended up with a faceful of snow. Spluttering, she automatically sat up, pushing Zuko off her. She looked around wildly, trying to determine where the snow had come from. Her suspicious gaze focused on Zuko, who was now standing and seemed to be trying to hold in his laughter. She narrowed her eyes. "Zuko! What..." she then trailed off as she realised she was sitting in a hole in the snow.

The bewildered look on her face was enough to crack Zuko, and he started laughing. Katara flushed, and climbed out of the hole. "I hate snow," she said passionately, flicking the offending substance off her face.

This only made Zuko laugh harder at the irony of the words. "Well, I quite like it," he said with a smirk.

She flushed deeper, pointing at him. "Don't you dare laugh Zuko! It's your fault!" she snapped, stamping her foot on the ground.

Indeed, it was the young firebender's fault. Namely because he had instinctively raised his body temperature once exposed to the cold (and Katara), thus melting the snow around him and Katara, which created the hole in the ground. Eventually, the snow decided the hole was deep enough for part of its wall to collapse into the centre of the hole – Katara. Thus why she ended up with snow on her face.

Zuko smiled, moving over to kiss Katara's cheek. "I'm sorry. But it's also your fault for forcing me into the snow," he said, nuzzling her with his nose. "After all, if I wasn't out here, I couldn't melt it, could I?"

Katara flushed, pushing him. "Well, you didn't have to melt it you know," she responded.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Well, you shouldn't have frozen me to the ground," he said.

Katara sighed. "Well, you should have just come outside of your own free will," she murmured before kissing him again.

Zuko relaxed, thinking that she had forgiven him for practically melting her into the snow. However, that changed as he received a snowball to the face, courtesy of some rather sneaky waterbending.

Frowning, Zuko brushed the snow off, glaring at her innocent smile. "That was uncalled for," he growled. In response, Katara turned around with a twirl of her dress and took off into the snow, laughing.

Growling, Zuko stood up and started chasing her again. And, once again, he received a snowball to the face, causing him to fall over again. "I changed my mind! Snow is definitely evil!" he called out to her.

Laughter was her only response.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Angel:** Well, there's story 4: Snow. Please review - reviews inspire me to write more

cya, Angel


	5. Television

**Angel**: Ok, here is one-shot number 5 - Television. For this story, note that Katara's name was originally going to be Kya - its important for the plot. Also note that this story is AU - else it raises all sorts of very confusing questions, lol.

Dedicated to the lovely trio of Mizsweet, GreenifyMe, and trishna87 for being some of the most awesome Zutarians ever, and for their inspirational and just fantastic podcasts/zutara explanations in general. You guys help keep my faith alive, and even if you don't read this, this is still dedicated to you :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. Duh.

**5. Television**

"Nooooo!" Katara shrieked, throwing the remote at the TV, missing by a wide margin, and hitting the wall near the door.

Zuko, who was unfortunately just walking through that door, barely managed to avoid the remote. After ducking, he picked up the rather battered remote and returned it to the coffee table...on the opposite side of Katara. "Katara, what on earth is wrong?" he asked as he did this, trying to stop his girlfriend from howling in agony as the credits rolled down the screen. Mentally he added the '_this time'_ to his question, having learned it was better not to say that part aloud. 

Katara raised her head to face her husband, sniffing repeatedly. "It's just not fair!" she sobbed, picking up the nearby DVD remote and throwing that at the screen too. Fortunately, Zuko was close enough to stop this one hitting its target, and managed to catch the remote. He then quickly removed all other movable objects from around Katara to prevent her trying to break their TV screen...again.

Sighing, he then sat next to her, making sure he was ready to bolt if her famous temper got the better of her again and cause her to lash out at him. "Katara, what happened?"

She sighed, looking totally defeated, and flopped back onto the couch, pouting. "I can't believe she chose him! Stupid girl!"

Slightly bewildered, Zuko spoke again. "Katara, what are you talking about?"

She bolted upright again, gesturing wildly at the TV as she spoke. "Kya! Kya chose the Avatar when she could have been with the Fire Nation Prince! Their relationship had so much promise and she chucked it out the window for that little kid!" she howled, throwing a pillow at the screen before Zuko could stop her. 

She then sniffed loudly, ignoring her husband's now completely bewildered look. "She treated him like a little kid, like her son! And yet she said she loved him? She could have had the passion of a romance with the Prince, but she picked the little boy! Zuko, it's just not fair! They had hints of those two for a whole 2 ½ seasons, and then she threw it all away for the relationship the true fans thought was proved not to happen!" she howled again, burying her face in the remaining pillow. 

Comprehension dawned on Zuko's face. "Oh, you're talking about that Avatar show you always watch, aren't you? Why are you getting so upset?"

This was evidently the wrong question to ask. Too late, Zuko remembered how passionate his wife was about the "ships" or whatever they were called that she supported on this show. Katara raised her head to glare at him. "Zuko! You know how much this couple meant to me! You know I thought they were destined to be! You know how much I loved them! And then the creators betrayed me! Zuko, they destroyed everything! They are all against me!" she sobbed, hiding her face again. 

Zuko sighed, slightly exasperated. "Yes Katara, I know you loved that relationship, Kyako or whatever it was called, but it's just a show sweetheart. You shouldn't get so worked up over a cartoon character's choice in men."

Katara's response was to start beating him with the pillow. "I'll get upset if I want to!" she shrieked, and Zuko took a dive for freedom, rolling onto the floor and then bolting out of the lounge room, regretting his words already. His regret strengthened as Katara gave chase, and then he tripped over the dining room chair and landed in a spectacular pile on the floor.

"Look Katara, I'm sorry ok?" he yelped as she caught up to him and started beating him over the head. "I just don't understand why you like this couple so much that you are even more willing to beat me up than usual," he said, trying to fend off the fluffy pillow.

Katara then stopped, sinking into the nearby chair, her expression turning wistful. "They are just so perfect for each other," she breathed, instantly forgetting about Zuko. "They are so different, and yet so similar. Like Yin/Yang – they are different but have a piece of each other within them. They fight so much, but you can so tell they are meant to be. They're so cute too! Not to mention they also look great together," she said with a wink, her temper apparently forgotten as she mused over her beloved fan ship.

Zuko smiled slightly, rising to his feet and moving over to kiss his wife. "Kind of like us then, huh?" he asked, smiling at the flush that rose to her cheeks. "We are so different, yet similar in our love for the kids and so much else. We fight all the time, but I still love you, even when you beat me with pillows over a TV show. And according to the kids when we kiss around them, we are cute too," he said with a smile, wrapping Katara in his arms. "And I think we are perfect together, because I love you," he murmured in her ear.

Katara smiled, turning in the chair to look her husband in the eye. "I love you too Zuko," she said, kissing him back.

He then pulled away, smiling. "So, even if your couple didn't happen on the TV show, at least it happened the way you wanted it in real life," he said with a grin.

Katara then smirked. "Well, if it happened here the way it happened on the TV show, I would have ended up with Aang."

Zuko's face clouded over. "Well, it's a very good thing life doesn't imitate art then, isn't it?" he growled, his arms tightening around her.

She chuckled. "True. And even though I hate the show for pairing Kya and the Avatar together, at least in real life it happened the way it was supposed to."

"Damn right it did," he muttered in response, causing Katara to laugh again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Angel**: Now, I know it was a little odd, but seriously, the idea of Katara watching tv and getting all worked up over a tv show seemed natural to me. It was only today that I decided to make her watch Avatar and support Zutara. :D��Hope you guys find Katara loving and defending "Zutara" as funny as I do�:P

Please leave comments and tell me what you think, particularly if you like it :)

cya, Angel


	6. Sandwiches

**Angel:** Ok, here is one-shot 6: Sandwiches. I got the idea from a zelink one-shot I wrote for the competition on a zelink forum, only I changed it slightly to make it more suited to Zuko and Katara. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. Duh.

Also, for those of you who think this looks familiar, I tend to post these stories on my devinatart account (same username as here) first, so thats why it looks familiar.

--

**6. Sandwiches.**

"Zuko, what is that?"

"It's a toasted sandwich Katara."

"No Zuko, what is THAT?"

"...A toasted sandwich Katara."

"..."

"What?"

"Zuko, THAT is not a toasted sandwich. I have no idea what THAT is."

"Well, it WAS a toasted sandwich."

"Really? You mean it actually looked like it was edible at some point in time?"

"Funny, Katara. Yes, it used to look edible."

"I'll believe you."

"I don't like your tone there."

"Whatever. So, how did it turn into THAT?"

"I don't know. One minute it was perfectly fine, and looked like a sandwich, and then suddenly turned into that."

"Zuko, food prepared by normal people does not turn into THAT."

"...Hrmph."

"We REALLY need to get you some cooking lessons. Preferably at a place with easily cleaned benches – I'm sick of scrubbing stuff off ours."

"I do not need cooking lessons Katara. I can cook just fine."

"Yeah right. Zuko, with your luck, you would burn a salad."

"But Katara, you don't need to cook salads. How would I burn it?"

"Zuko, I'm sure you'd find a way."

"...Thanks for your vote of confidence Katara."

"Anytime, Zuko."

--

**Angel**: well, not very Zutara-y, but I still like it. Also much shorter than the others, but I still think its cute. Seriously though, judging by his inability to make tea, I think Zuko would be a very bad cook. Please let me know what you think! I won't post the next one (either here or on deviantart) until I get at least 3 reviews! reviews inspire me to write more! So please review!

cya, Angel


	7. Sorry

**Angel: And here is one-shot 7: Sorry. I actually posted this one on DA a few days ago, but forgot to post it on here too, lol. So if you've read this before, that's why. By the way, this isn't your conventional "zuko says sorry to katara" story :P**

**7. Sorry**

"Katara, I said I'm sorry!"

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Another vase connected with the wall where Zuko's head had been scant seconds earlier.

Zuko had an injured look on his face. "Katara, I _am_ sorry. But it's not my fault!"

Katara seethed, picking up another vase to chuck at him. "Not your fault? Oh, so is it entirely my fault then?" she snarled, chucking the vase and summoning every particle of water in the room she could find to her.

Zuko ducked again, palms forward as he hastily tried to fix his answer before she water-whipped him into oblivion. "No Katara, I swear that's not what I meant!" he said, before dodging to the side as the water whip sprung forward. Wryly, he noted that she was getting faster.

Katara called the water back to her, and it wrapped around her arm as she prepared to strike again. "Of course it is! It always ends up as my fault! So what, I have to suffer the consequences just because you can't bear to have the blame put on you? I don't think so!" she snapped, hurling ice daggers at him. "It's _your_ fault!"

It was then that Zuko risked firebending, just enough to prevent the ice reaching him. He then moved forward, trying to stop his wife from trying to kill him. "Katara please, I said I'm sorry. But the fault is both of ours – not just mine," he said, before being thrown backwards from the water whip connecting with his stomach.

Katara glared at him. "No, it's entirely your fault Zuko! Without you I wouldn't be in this mess at all!"

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'd rather it was me than someone else, that's for sure. And need I remind you that it takes two to 'tango' so to speak?" he said, a sly grin crossing his face as he stood up. "Besides, you know you encouraged it," he said with a smirk.

Katara's eyes widened. "Beast!" she cried before attacking him again. Zuko merely laughed before dodging her again.

In the doorway, unseen by the two combatants – well, Katara was fighting; Zuko was dodging and trying to calm her down – stood two small children. The boy turned his golden eyes to his older sister. "Kiya, why are Mama and Papa fighting?" he asked worriedly.

Kiya grinned at her brother, her blue eyes shining. "We're going to have a new baby brother or sister!" she squealed in delight, ignoring Zuko's failing attempts to calm down his enraged and pregnant wife.

**Angel: Well, that's the end of that. Not sure where the inspiration for this one came from, as I wrote it quite awhile ago, but oh well. Hope you like it! Please review!**

**cya, Angel**


	8. Sunrise

**Angel: Here's one-shot 8: Sunrise. Enjoy!**

**8. Sunrise **

In the Fire Nation, anything is possible. I can see the sunrise whenever I want. I don't have to look at a specific time, go outside, look out a window, leave my room, or even leave my bed. No, the sunrise is always around me, always wearing a small smile for me and me alone.

Its black hair reminds me of the darkness it chased from my life. Its pale delicate skin reminds me of the softness beneath, and the tenderness of its heart. Its golden eyes remind me of the light it shines into my life. Its scar reminds me of the destructive power of the sun – yet the fact that the sunrise wears it proudly shows me the strength within it, and that such strength and power isn't always a bad thing.

I love the sunrise, no doubt about it. It's everywhere, and it's so beautiful.

"Katara?"

"Yes Zuko?"

"...Please stop watching me sleep. It's creepy."

"Sorry."

"...I know you're still doing it."

Ah, but the sunrise is just so beautiful.

"Seriously Katara. Stop it."

**Angel: I like this one, lol. Inspired by Bridget Jones's Diary 2: Edge of Reason. Please review!**


	9. Hug

**Angel: Omg you guys, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating this story. Those of you who follow me on DA will have seen the next few fanfics before - but I was really lazy about uploading them here. But, because I'm bored and in a Zutara mood, here you go :D**

**Suppose the topic title should really be changed...but technically, I wrote most of these while still suffering AWS. So it still counts, lol.**

**To all those who wish to gloat about the end ships in the finale...umm, seriously, get a life. I've made my peace with the horribleness of the many many plotholes, and will continue writing anyway. Get over it.**

**Now that that's out of the way, here's drabble 9: Hug. Enjoy!**

**By the way, for those of you who read this and think the story seems vaguely familiar, I originally wrote this with the fantastic Zelink story "For the Best" by the lovely CrazygurlMadness in mind. Her story is different to (and way better than) mine, but I feel I should acknowledge her unknowing inspiration anyway :D**

**9. Hug**

Zuko glanced up from his book as he heard the doorbell ring. Looking over at the clock, he swore softly to himself as he put his book back on the coffee table. "Who the hell would be coming here at this hour in the bloody rain?" he muttered angrily before stumbling over to the door.

His anger immediately evaporated as he opened the door and saw who it was. Katara stood on his porch, shivering in the cold. She was completely soaked, her hair was falling out of its ponytail, she was missing one of her earrings, and she looked absolutely miserable.

Zuko stepped back, his eyes widening. "Katara? What are you doing here?" he asked, sounding shocked.

She sniffed, wrapping her arms around herself. "Can I come in?" she asked, her voice sounding very small and rather unlike her.

Still looking surprised, Zuko nodded. "Uh, of course! Just, ah, let me move some things around first," he said, turning back into his living room and hurriedly picking up various parts of the mess that was his lounge room, and depositing it all in a conveniently-placed box in the hallway.

When he returned, Katara was standing in front of the door, still sniffing. It was obvious to Zuko that the wetness on her face wasn't just because of the rain. She had been crying. He hovered near the opposite door, looking slightly anxious. "Uhh...did you want something?" he asked hesitantly.

When her eyes filled with tears, he realised his words could be interpreted as meaning he didn't want her there – like a harsh "what are you doing here?" He stepped forward hastily. "No no, that's not what I meant! I just, uh, wanted to know if you wanted anything. You know, like a drink or something," he qualified, feeling stupider by the minute.

She shook her head, still looking very small and vulnerable. Zuko stared at her. "Well ah, I'm going to go get some stuff anyway. I'll be back in a minute or so," he said, lingering in the doorway as though afraid she'd run away or something if he wasn't watching her. He then turned to leave, hurrying to get back and figure out just why the heck Katara was at his door (_his_, of all people) at midnight.

True to his word, a few minutes later he returned with a warm towel, and a mug of hot chocolate (that he had been about to drink himself before she showed up). Katara accepted both without a word, though a tiny smile lit her face when she saw that he'd put just three tiny marshmallows in. He remembered.

Once the towel was around her shoulders and the drink safely in her hands, Zuko spoke, still looking hesitant. "Katara, what's going on?" he asked gently, looking as though he was about to put his hand on her shoulder, but thought better of it at the last minute.

As she opened her mouth to say something, her phone started ringing. Katara froze, staring at her bag, but didn't move.

Raising an eyebrow at this odd behaviour, Zuko slowly leaned forward to grab her bag, rummaging through it quickly to locate the mobile. He hesitated briefly (to see if Katara would stop him) before turning it over to see who it was. Caller ID confirmed it was Jet, Katara's fiancé.

Zuko frowned at that, and was about to hand the phone to her when he accidentally hit the "answer" button. Jet's voice then entered the room, sounding frantic. "Katara? Where the hell are you? Do you have any idea how worried I am? God Katara, why wouldn't you just answer your bloody phone? I tried calling everyone! Hell, I even called Sokka, and you _know_ how much we hate each other! Honey, I said I'm sorry! What more do you want? Just listen to me, please sweetie! I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean to do it, I just…"

It was at that point Zuko hung up. Katara had flinched as soon as he started talking, and Zuko saw no point in forcing her to listen to any more of Jet's pleading. Plus, he didn't really like hearing it either. Jet was a jerk, in Zuko's opinion. Not that his opinion really mattered anymore to Katara. _"No, don't think about that again,"_ his mind snarled.

Shaking his head to clear it, Zuko looked over at Katara, who was now trembling again, spilling her drink when she placed it on the table with shaking hands. He was about to speak when the phone rang again. This time, Zuko turned it off. "Katara, what's going on?" he asked uncertainly.

She wrapped the towel tighter around her shoulders, saying nothing. Zuko sighed. "Just sit down for awhile then," he said, turning to go back to the kitchen and ring the others to see if they knew what had happened between Jet and Katara. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

As he tried to turn away, Katara moved, practically throwing herself at him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "It hurts!" she cried before sobbing hysterically into his shoulder.

Zuko was so surprised by her actions that he stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before wrapping his arms around her too. As she cried, he gently rubbed his hand up and down her back, the other buried in her hair, doing what little he could to calm her down. After a long time, her sobs subsided to small sniffles, and she hugged him tighter. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice sounding muffled against his shirt.

Now extremely worried, Zuko pulled away slightly and gently cupped her chin with his hand. "Please, Katara, tell me what's wrong," he said earnestly. "I can't stand seeing you so sad. Please, Katara," he murmured, absolutely hating the way her eyes filled up with tears. Katara was one of the strongest people he knew – she _never_ cried. He hated it when she did cry, as it made him feel so worthless and useless. Seeing her cry also made him want to break something...or someone.

She sniffed, her blue eyes looking larger as she stared up at him. "Jet," she murmured, and Zuko's arms tightened around her, his eyes burning with anger. "Jet, he...he...cheated on me!" she howled, fresh tears spilling from her cheeks. "We went out to dinner, and it was all wonderful, and then he told me he's been cheating with some _girl_ for like the past year. And he told me that he was sorry, and that he would have stopped after the wedding, and I told him that I never wanted to see him again, and I broke off my engagement and oh no! What would Dad say?" she said, bursting into tears again at the thought.

Zuko continued to rub her back soothingly, now frowning. "Katara, I don't think your dad will be angry. I think he'll be relieved and happy because his baby girl will come back home."

Katara's sobs grew louder at that, and Zuko cursed himself for his lack of tact. "I'm sorry Katara, I didn't mean it," he trailed off nervously, simply hugging her tighter.

She sniffed. "It hurts Zuko! He was sleeping with some other girl and he betrayed me and he broke my heart and _it hurts_!" she sobbed, her cries quickly dissolving into near hysterics.

Zuko nodded, simply holding her until her tears died down again. "Well, he doesn't deserve someone with a heart of gold like you," he murmured, tilting her chin up to face him. "I'm so sorry that he hurt you Kat. I know I said I'd always stand by you and protect you from everything, but these last few months I've practically been ignoring you, and….I'm just so sorry," he said earnestly.

Katara smiled sadly, moving her hand up to cover Zuko's (which now rested on her cheek). "Its not your fault Zuko. I was the one who was fooled by him. I was the one who ignored everyone who warned me about him. I was the one who pushed you away when Jet asked me to marry him," she said softly, her face scrunching up with pain at the last before she continued. "And yet, even after all those arguments we had about him, and all the horrible things I said to you when you tried to warn me, when I'm in pain and I turn up at your door, you welcome me in with open arms. I don't deserve a friend like you," she murmured, leaning her head on his chest, breathing in his warm scent. "Thank you," she said, closing her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her again.

Zuko blinked, surprised. "Of course I'd help you Katara, you're one of my dearest friends. And I'm so sorry about all those awful things I said last time we spoke – I was just so upset that you had someone else looking out for you. I wanted to be the one who protected you and cared for you, but Jet was the guy in your life then. Jet was the one you turned to instead, and I hated that. I felt I was breaking my promise to you, and losing my best friend."

She smiled, her eyes still closed as she hugged him. "You didn't break your promise – you tried to protect me, and I just didn't listen. And you'll never lose me – I won't ever give up such a great friend like you. Who else would hug me after I showed up at their door at mid night? Sokka would have just thrown something at me," she said, chuckling softly.

"Yes, he would have – assuming he even heard the doorbell," Zuko said with a small smile before using his hand to turn her face towards him again. "Are…are you sure you're ok?" he asked, not quite sure what else to say as he stared into her eyes.

She smiled sadly again. "Yes Zuko, I'm fine," she said. At his raised eyebrow, she sighed and shook her head. "Ok, so maybe I'm not. But I will be. I just need…" she continued, trailing off hesitantly.

"What?" Zuko asked anxiously, tensing slightly.

Katara moved back into his arms. "This. I need this. I need someone to hug me. I need to know someone out there really cares. I need my friends. I just need this hug," she murmured, burying her face in his shoulder again.

Zuko relaxed. "Well, I'm more than happy to do this," he murmured, hugging her back again, resting his head on hers.

Hugging him made her feel loved, and made her feel safe and wanted again. Hugging him eased her heartbreak at Jet's hands. Hugging him was all she wanted right now.

Hugging her made him feel happy again. Hugging her gave him the possibility of another chance. Hugging her eased his heartbreak from losing her. Hugging her was all he could have asked for in that moment too.

**Angel: Aww, I'd almost forgotten how much I love this drabble! It used to be the longest one in my list...but let's just say it got eclipsed by some later works, lol. Anyways, please let me know what you think - it will make me write more/update faster! :D**

**cya, Angel**


	10. Pillow

**Angel: I'm so sorry about the long time between updates! Again, those of you who watch my on DA will already have seen this fic, but I was bored so I decided to update it here too.**

**Enjoy! (Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. If I did, we all know what ship would have happened in the end :D)**

**10. Pillow**

Katara bounced into the living room, her long hair billowing out behind her as she moved. Giggling madly, she dived onto the large pile of cushions she'd set up earlier beside the couch. Her fluffy blue slippers were lost amidst the small explosion of pillows that scattered upon her descent. When she re-emerged a few moments later, her dark brown hair was even wilder and looked more tangled. Still giggling, she began to comb it out with her fingers.

Her roommate Zuko then entered the room, frowning as he surveyed the rather unusual scene before him. And he thought he was used to Katara and her odd ways. Seeing her giggling in her dark blue pyjamas while surrounded/half-covered by what looked like every cushion in the entire apartment (perhaps even the whole floor - he wasn't sure), proved that he once again did not really understand his roommate.

"Katara, what on earth are you doing?" he asked, sounding slightly exasperated.

In response, she rolled away from the pile, sitting-up as she began to quickly return all the scattered pillows to one big pile. "Exams are over!" she declared victoriously as the pile was again all neat and orderly. She then flopped down on it, sighing in contentment at the cushion-y goodness. "And The Lion King is about to start!" she said, sounding quite pleased.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "So…why are you acting all crazy like this?"

She blew a few strands of hair out of her eyes. "Why not? I can act like a child if I want to," she said, proving her point by sticking her tongue out at Zuko.

Zuko rolled his eyes and moved to sit on the couch next to her. "Real mature Kat," he said sarcastically, settling back into the chair and turning the TV on.

Katara pouted in response. "I don't see you complaining about my choice of movie," she said as the TV flicked over to the opening sequence.

Zuko smiled slightly. "What can I say? I love the Lion King too. It's all Mum's fault. She got me addicted to the movie."

Katara laughed. "Maybe, but I think it's because the movie reminds you of that adorable stuffed lion you sleep with," she said, grinning.

Zuko flushed. "I do not sleep with a stuffed lion," he muttered angrily, glaring at the TV screen.

Katara giggled. "You do too, Zuko! I've seen you all curled up with it! You look so cute!" she said, laughing again as his angry glare turned to her.

His ears pinked. "Do not," he muttered again, slumping down in his chair further, and once more glaring at the TV screen. "Quiet, the movie's starting."

Katara sighed and remained quiet for several minutes, hugging the fluffy heart pillow Zuko had jokingly brought her for her birthday last year. After the opening song had finished, and as young Simba was playing with his best friend Nala, a mischievous twinkle lit her eyes. She then slowly moved backwards, out of Zuko's line of vision. He was too busy watching the movie to notice her strange behaviour.

She then grabbed the large dark blue pillow beside her, and slowly rolled over and stood up so she was behind the couch. Grinning again, she raised it above her head, and BAM!

Zuko shouted as a pillow suddenly slammed down onto his face. He was so surprised by the attack that he didn't move as the pillow moved and descended again, amidst Katara's delighted laughter. "Hey!" he spluttered, uselessly trying to bat the pillow away. She continued to hit him with it, causing him to finally start laughing himself. "Katara! Stop it!" he laughed, trying to catch the pillow and stop it from hitting him.

He finally managed to get a hold of the pillow, inches before it slammed into his face again, and pulled it away to try and pry it from Katara so she'd stop hitting him with it. Katara however wasn't expecting this, and with a small squeak of surprise, she was pulled over the back of the couch with the pillow, landing on Zuko.

"Oof!" he groaned as she landed. She then moved her head up, shaking her loose hair out of her eyes. She then stopped and stared at him – his face very _very_ close to hers.

Zuko found it quite unnerving to have those large blue eyes so close to his own, and he blinked, trying to escape her stare. When she didn't move, he felt his heart start hammering faster, and he very slowly began to tilt his head up towards her. Her eyes widened slightly at his movement, but she didn't back off.

Just as their lips were about to meet, Zuko felt the impact of another pillow on his face. Katara then rolled off him, laughing madly as she darted away, still clutching the pillow. Spluttering in surprise, and trying to stop his pounding heart, Zuko sat up, breathing quite heavily. At the sound of her laughter, he growled and grabbed another pillow, chasing after her so he could beat her up with it. "No one gets away with pummelling me with pillows!" he shouted as he gave chase.

And just as Simba and Nala rolled down the hill, fighting to see who would end up on top, Zuko and Katara chased each other around the house, the chase punctuated by Zuko's curses and Katara's shrieks of laughter.

Finally, Zuko conceded defeat, and staggered into the living room before collapsing dramatically face-down on the couch. "Fine! You win! Stop hitting me!" he groaned as Katara followed him.

Grinning, she sat on his back, looking totally innocent. "Only if you clean up the kitchen tonight," she said happily. Zuko just groaned and buried his head deeper into the couch.

"Stupid pillows," he muttered darkly. Katara just laughed.

**Please Review! I want to know what you guys think!**

**cya, Angel**


	11. T Shirt

**Angel: Ok, so maybe I promised people I'd upload this drabble WAY earlier than I actually did. Alas, summer holidays got the better of me, because SHOCK!HORROR I am actually doing stuff these holidays. And this is incredibly rare for me. Enough with the rambling, and on with the fic!**

**I own nothing. Not even this fanfiction. My laptop won it off me in a game of Uno. I still maintain that it cheated.**

**11. T-Shirt**

"Zuko, what do you think of this one?"

I sigh heavily at the sound of Katara's voice, trying not to appear bored out of my mind (though of course, I am). Shopping with Katara = the bane of my existence. I should have seen this coming when Azula rang to say she wasn't meeting me for lunch (and thank Agni for that too). She knew Kat was going to take me shopping, and she knew that would be more torturous for me. Stupid traitor sister of mine...

"Zuko!"

"What?" I reply, turning around at last. Katara was glaring at me, hands on hips. "Look, you volunteered to come today, its not my fault if you don't enjoy it," she snapped, looking quite fierce. I gulped. I don't like that look – the one that says she'll happily kill me without a second thought. Sometimes, I wonder who I fear more – Katara or my sister.

"ZUKO!"

Definitely Katara. Azula's got nothing on her.

"Would you please try to pay attention? Now, how about this T-shirt? Does it look good?"

I sigh. Katara's brother Sokka is having some big dinner tonight – apparently Sokka is finally asking Suki to marry him or something. Not that anyone is supposed to know – but I think Suki's the only one who doesn't. So, because Sokka had the grand idea to host a relatively formal occasion, Katara decided to go shopping for a new outfit.

I suggested wearing something in her closet. You'd think I just asked her to become a serial murderer, the way she looked at me. That withering look – "but I just can't wear the same thing twice, cause Suki might recognise my outfit!"

So, Katara's been trying on different outfits all day. It's a good thing her dad's a rich politician of some description – letting Katara go shopping is pretty much a "please empty my bank account". She's already brought so many clothes, and asked for my opinion on everything she's tried on. Let's just say she has 3 bags full of clothes so far, and that's not even 1/5 of the stuff she's tried on. The joys of being a shopaholic's boyfriend.

Anyways, back to the current outfit. The skirt looks quite nice – then again, it is the one I bought her for her birthday (what can I say, I have good taste. And I know what looks good on her). The shirt however.....I freeze.

"I've lost my teddy-bear. Could I sleep with you?" is the slogan of said shirt.

"Katara....you can't possibly be thinking of wearing that tonight." Sokka would kill her for wearing it. And then he'd kill me too, just for good measure. I'm pretty sure he plots my demise everyday, there's no need for me to help him think of reasons to do it. Don't laugh, I'm sure he'd take "you were reading a slogan!" as an excuse to kill someone/me.

Katara sighs, twirling around slightly to look in the long mirror beside her. "Of course not Zuko! I just think it's cute! I could wear it on Monday when Ty Lee and I go out for coffee."

I growl slightly. "Katara, there's no way in hell I'm letting you buy that."

She smiles innocently. "But why not? Its adorable!" she says, gesturing to the embroidered teddy bear on the bottom left-hand side.

I frown. "I don't care if its adorable, I'm not letting you buy that."

Those lovely blue eyes narrow in my direction. I know I'll be blamed when she gets wrinkles from frowning at me all the time. Damn her for being so gorgeous and kind (usually) that I forgive her instantly when she gets upset with me. "And how exactly do you think you're going to stop me buying it?"

I throw my hands up in the air in exasperation. "Fine, buy it then! I'm not letting you wear it though!"

She pouts, instantly cute again. How does she do that? "But why not?"

I frown, gesturing at her. "Because I don't want guys eying up my girlfriend because of a stupid T-Shirt she's wearing. They stare at you enough already, you don't need to give them more reasons too," I say, folding my arms.

She smiles slightly, leaning forward to kiss my cheek. "You shouldn't be so jealous all the time Zuko. You know I'd never act on any of it – I have you and that's all I want."

I can feel my resolve melting away. "I'm still not letting you buy the T-shirt," I say grumpily, turning my face away from her.

She gently pulls my head around to face her again. "What if buy this one to wear just for you?" she says, smirking as she moves closer to me.

I pause. In that case....."I guess I'm not going to be able to stop you then. Suppose you'll just have to buy it."

Katara smirks again, leaning forward to kiss me softly. "I knew you'd see things my way," she says coyly, before kissing my cheek and disappearing into the change room. "But I've got 5 other things to try on in here before I buy anything!" she calls back to me.

............damnit.

**Angel: So I made Katara a shopaholic in this fic. It was just too much fun. Anyways, hope you liked it, and please review and let me know what you think! :D**

**cya, Angel**


	12. Intentions

**Angel: Next instalment! I was scanning through my fanfic folder and found quite a few fics that have yet to be posted. I believe I last updated this fic sometime in 2008, so that's a bit of a hiatus. However, I like this fic, and so I'm posting it even if no-one is still watching me to read it! Enjoy!**

**12. Intentions**

"What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Silence. Aang's jaw dropped. Sokka and Zuko spat out their water. Toph smirked. Haru frowned. Teo and the Duke look confused. Katara froze. Hakoda folded his arms, glaring.

"Well, are you going to answer me or not?" Hakoda continued.

Aang blinked rapidly, swallowing as he attempted to formulate a response. Zuko, sitting next to him, tilted his head to one side to watch the Avatar. He himself had recently faced a vaguely similar scenario when the Warden brought up Mai. He hoped he hadn't looked half as nervous as the young Avatar did.

Then again, he had been quite creeped out by the rather-feminine-looking Warden, and he had been asked about breaking up with Mai, so this situation was quite different. He'd been too busy trying to escape to worry about what Mai's family thought of him – a very different situation to poor Aang's.

"Well?" Hakoda snapped.

Aang, almost unwillingly, raised his head to look at Hakoda, then suddenly frowned. The frightened look faded from his face, to be replaced by confusion.

Confused, Zuko also looked up at Hakoda, who was now looking at him. Zuko felt a small bead of sweat slide down his face. This could _not_ be happening.

"Well, Prince of the Fire Nation, what are your intentions?"

Sokka was instantly furious – Aang he could understand, but _Zuko_? Aang could only stare in shock, his jaw dropping again. Toph's smirk widened, and Haru spat out his water. Katara and ZUKO?

Meanwhile, Katara remained frozen in place, except for her mouth which opened and closed continuously, like some sort of fish, as she tried to figure out what to say.

"Well? Answer me!" Hakoda snapped.

Katara stepped forward. "Dad!" she squeaked. He ignored her.

Zuko seemed to be slowly recovering from his shock as well. He then pointed to himself. "Uhh...me?"

Hakoda was becoming annoyed. "Do I seem to be talking to anyone else?" he said, gesturing around him. Zuko's gaze moved to Aang again, who was now expressionless.

While Sokka's expression clouded over some more, Katara tried again. "Dad, leave Zuko alone!" she said shrilly, her cheeks flushed in sheer embarrassment. Toph's smirk widened.

Zuko's eyes widened comically as Hakoda stepped toward him. "I don't have any intentions!" he blurted thoughtlessly, his mind whirring to try and figure out why the hell the Water Tribe Chief was ambushing him of all people.

Katara frowned slightly at that, but it went unnoticed as Hakoda stepped forward again, closer to Zuko. "What do you take me for?" he replied, his tone dangerous.

Katara moved forward again, wrapping her arm around her father's. "Dad, leave him alone!" she squeaked, cheeks still quite pink.

Hakoda whirled around to face his daughter. "Katara, what are your feelings for Zuko?" he asked seriously.

Katara's flush deepened. "I don't have any feelings for Zuko!" she squeaked. Toph snorted. Katara glared at her before turning her gaze back to her father. "I don't!"

Hakoda raised an eyebrow. "Do you like him?"

Katara gasped. "What? No! How dare you...no!" she spluttered, blushing at Toph's snickering. "I don't like Zuko! Well, not like that at least," she said shyly, glancing down at the floor. "I mean, I don't hate him anymore or anything, but I don't like him either!" she continued, eyes snapping up to glare at her father again. "And I don't appreciate you asking! Its none of your business!"

Zuko frowned slightly, but Hakoda was now ignoring him. "None of my business? How is it none of my business that my own daughter is being courted by the Fire Prince?"

Zuko's frown deepened, as did Katara's blush. "Zuko has not been courting me Dad! He and I barely even speak! He's just a friend!"

Hakoda folded his arms, glaring at her. "Then why do you train with him in your underwear? And why did I see the two of you hugging the other day?"

Katara stamped her foot, looking angry again now. "I always train in my underwear! I don't have to wring out my clothes so much then! Besides, I train that way with everyone, not just Zuko! As for the hug, it's not of your business! What are you doing spying on me anyway?" she snapped.

Aang seemed to wilt a bit at her words, but nobody noticed. Hakoda's eyes flashed. "Katara, of course it's my business! Particularly if you won't tell me – that makes it far easier to draw my own conclusions!"

"That seems to be what you're doing anyway!" she snapped in reply.

Zuko stood up, coughing slightly to get the attention of the angry Water Tribe family members, taking an involuntary step back at their angry glares (and the furious muttering of the Water Tribe boy behind them). "Umm...sorry to interrupt, but Katara's right. Nothing's going on between us, I swear. Katara was just thankful the other day – that's why she hugged me," he said, shrugging slightly. "She was just being her usual kind self is all."

Katara flushed at the praise, and her father's expression softened slightly as he glanced back and forth between the two. "Alright then," he said simply, sitting down again. "I suppose it is none of my business after all," he said with a reproachful look in Katara's direction.

Still angry, Katara turned around and stormed off to her room, closely followed by the still-smirking Toph. "You got a lucky break there girl," was all the group heard of their conversation followed by an outraged shriek from Katara. Sighing heavily, the rest of the group returned to their meal, which passed in complete silence.

Later that day, Katara found Zuko sitting down near the cliff-edge, watching the sunset. Shyly, she moved forward. "Look, I'm sorry about my dad ambushing you at lunch. It wasn't very nice of him...and I'm really sorry he embarrassed you. I had no idea he was going to do anything like that, and I'm just sorry," she said earnestly.

Zuko turned around slightly to face her, his small smile on his face. "It's ok. It wasn't your fault."

Katara sat down next to him, clearly agitated. "I just can't believe he did that. Just because I'm friends with you now, he has to jump to conclusions like that?" she said, then sighed. "I guess he's just trying to make up for all the time he missed being away in the war," she said sadly. "I was talking to him before and he said his time in prison helped him realise how much he really doesn't want to lose us. I mean, before when he first went to war, we stayed behind and weren't in any real danger. He knew he'd see us again you know? But now, especially after the invasion failed, he's really worried something will happen to Sokka and me. So he's trying to be the best father he can in the time he has left. But like at lunch, it gets a little too much sometimes."

Zuko smiled sadly. "At least your dad cares."

Katara gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh I'm sorry Zuko, I didn't mean to..."

Zuko waved his hand. "It's fine Katara. I'm just saying that even if it gets too much, just be grateful your dad loves you," he said, a slight twist to his mouth as he returned his gaze to the sky.

Katara flushed in embarrassment, looking at the ground. After several moments of silence, she suddenly started giggling.

Zuko raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at her again. "Katara...?"

She smiled, raising her hand to her neck. "You should just be lucky Dad doesn't know you gave me a necklace," she said, gently tapping the carving, causing it to flash in the light.

Zuko frowned, looking confused. "I don't remember giving you a necklace."

She smiled. "You did though. After you stole it from me–"

"I didn't steal it!"

"–Fine, ended up with it after I dropped it on the ground...is that better?"

"...Yes."

"Anyway, after a battle, Aang managed to get my necklace back. When he gave it to me, he said 'Zuko said to make sure you got this', or something like that," she continued.

Zuko frowned. "I don't remember–"

She sighed, interrupting him. "I thought as much. But I took the necklace back anyway," she said, laughing again.

Zuko now looked really confused. Katara stopped laughing and tilted her head to look at him. "What's wrong?"

He waves his hands around, looking exasperated. "I don't see what's so funny! Is it the idea of me giving you a necklace? Is it the idea of me being nice like that? What is it?"

She laughed again. "Don't you know what a necklace symbolises in the Water Tribe?"

Zuko thought for a moment, then shook his head. "No idea."

Katara turned serious, tapping her necklace. "A man carves a necklace for the woman he wants to marry. If she accepts the necklace, they'll be married in the future."

Zuko turned thoughtful. "Oh, so like engagement rings then?"

"Hmm?"

He gestured with his hands again. "In the Fire Nation, a man buys a ring for the woman he wants to marry. If she accepts the ring, then they're engaged, and so we call them engagement rings. It sounds like the same sort of idea."

Katara shrugged. "Sounds like it. I think I prefer the necklace though – its much prettier, and its much more personal. Just buying a ring isn't enough – you should spend time and effort carving a necklace. Its much more personal, and shows your devotion better than some silly ring," she said, almost scoffing.

Zuko found himself getting offended for some reason. "Hey, those rings are really expensive! The man shows the woman he can provide for her by buying it! That's much more important!"

Katara scoffed again. "Well, I like our way more," she said, falling silent again to watch the sunset.

Zuko's eyes remained on her, or specifically, her necklace, which was making interesting patterns in the light as she played with it. "Does...does that mean you're engaged then?" he asked quietly, making her jump slightly.

Katara looked surprised for a moment, then smiled. "What? Oh no no no! This just used to be my grandmother's necklace. She was engaged, but then she left the North Pole and Master Pakku before they got married. She then gave the necklace to my mother, who passed it on to me. Its all I have left of her now," she said quietly, tapping it again.

"I'm really sorry I took it then. I mean, I know I didn't steal it, but I taunted you with it, and...I'm just sorry," Zuko replied, hanging his head slightly.

Katara frowned, using her hand to tilt his face back up and towards her. "Hey, don't be sorry. If it wasn't for you picking it up, I might never have found it again. I was angry before, but I should really be grateful. So you don't have to be sorry," she said softly, releasing his head again.

There was silence for awhile again before Zuko spoke. "So wait, I'm still confused. What was so funny about me giving you a neck...lace?" he asked, before groaning and smacking his forehead. "Oh, I get it now," he mumbled, and Katara laughed.

"See? If Dad knew that you'd given me an engagement necklace, he would have been a lot angrier," she said, laughing.

Zuko just groaned, holding his head in his hands. "That's just great. I hope he doesn't find out. This is just great," he repeated. Katara continued laughing.

Some distance behind them, Hakoda turned to look at his little accomplice. "I still don't understand. How is this supposed to help my daughter?"

Toph smirked. "Oh, you'll see. She and Sparky just need to spend more time talking – the rest will work itself out."

He frowned. "But how did my getting angry at Zuko help them?"

Toph sighed. "Well, Sugar Queen would feel like she has to apologise to Sparky, and that's all they really need to start a conversation. Plus, I mentioned the whole necklace thing to her before, and it sounds like she just told him that."

Hakoda raised an eyebrow. "What necklace thing?"

Toph shrugged. "Oh, apparently ages ago, Zuko gave Katara some Water Tribe necklace or something. I don't really understand, but Sugar Queen's heartbeat went crazy, so I guess it means something."

Hakoda growled. "He gave her a necklace?" he said, starting to move forward.

Toph stopped him. "Hey, easy there Pops. At least his intentions are good if they're already engaged or whatever," she said with a smirk.

Hakoda sighed. "I suppose you have a point. Though I feel a lot better about what happened at lunchtime now," he said darkly.

The little earthbender shrugged again. "Whatever. Thanks for your help though – if those two don't get together soon, I'll go crazy. Their heartbeats are driving me insane!"

Hakoda chuckled dryly, recalling an earlier conversation with Toph. "You do realise that once they're together, that's just going to happen more."

Toph punched his arm. "Hey, do I ruin all your plans with logic like that? Leave me and my reasonings alone! You want them to get together for all the mushy stuff, and I just want them to quit bugging me with their silly crushes."

Hakoda laughed. "Of course Toph. I don't doubt your intentions at all," he said dryly, smiling as the earthbender glared at him and stomped inside the temple, muttering something about evil parent figures.

Hakoda waited for a few moments longer, watching the two friends chatting. As he watched, Zuko's mind turned back to their (admittedly rather awkward) conversation earlier in the day. "You take care of her, alright?"

Zuko turned to watch Katara, the sunlight lighting up her animated face as she talked about some adventure in their past. "I will," he murmured, smiling as she suddenly grinned at him.

The look on Zuko's face said enough. Hakoda slipped back into the shadows of the temple. "As long as your intentions towards my daughter are honourable Prince Zuko, I've no objections to your relationship. She could do better, but she could also do a lot worse. However, you hurt her in any way, and I won't hesitate to destroy you. Consider yourself warned," he murmured under his breath as he walked.

"Then again, that's only if she doesn't get you first. Stubborn little waterbender," he said with a fond smile. "As beautiful and kind as her mother, and as well-loved for it."


End file.
